muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola Aventuras
"Lola Aventuras" ("The Adventures of Lola") is a recurring segment on Plaza Sésamo, debuting in 2003. Each segment has Lola going on an adventure and trying to solve a problem that she faced on her adventure. Later segments has Lola visit countries in parts of Latin America. Segments *Lola lost her cat and is looking for it. She finds 4 cats, who appeared up from behind walls and in houses, but they don't belong to her. Later, Lola's cat appeared and Lola counted her cat with the other cats to make 5 cats all together. She didn't what to do with 5 cats, but then she came with an idea of having the cats all meow together to make a nice sound. *Lola is on her underwater adventure in her pink submarine and sees sea animals: a whale, seahorse, school of fishes. Suddenly she sees a monster swimming in the water. She helps him to the surface by having him hold on to her submarine. *Lola is out in outer space and is trying to find 9 planets. Pancho appears as Captain Onion to help guide Lola to each planets. Every time Lola lands on a planet, Pancho ask if there is any onions on that planet, but Lola couldn't find any on each planet. In the end, Lola has found all 9 planets, but she never found any onions for Pancho. *Lola is in Peru and is trying to find Machu Picchu. She ask a person for help and he helps her find it. They both admired the ancient location and the city residents below Huayna Picchu. *Lola is on a safari in the jungle and looking at animals. She sees elephants, giraffe, zebras, crocodiles, rhinoceros, and lions. When a balloon lady comes by, Lola reveals that she is not in the jungle, but at a zoo. *Lola goes to the desert to look at the animals there. She sees a lizard, a coyote, and a snake. On her trip, she sees some cactus, but then she notice one that is orange and not spikey as the others. It turns out to be a monster, who invites her to sit in the sun with him. *Lola is in the North Pole and is looking for the snow monster that lives there. Overhearing Lola's conversation, a penguin appears and replied that it is the snow monster. Lola is excited and asks the penguin why this place is so cold? The penguin believes there is a water monster around, but Lola tells the penguin that she thinks it is cold because the rays of the sun are not that strong around here. The penguin replies that she is correct and gives her a present, a strawberry snow cone. Lola is happy since strawberry is her favorite and eats it as the penguin tells her other flavors they have for snow cones. Image:Lola.gatos.jpg Image:Lola.submarine.jpg Image:Lola.space.jpg Image:pancho.outerspace.jpg Image:Lola.adventurasPeru.jpg Image:LolaAdventurasSafari2.jpg Image:LolaAdventurasSafari.jpg Image:LolaAventurasDesert.jpg External links *PLAZA SÉSAMO WINS AT FIRST EVER PRIX JEUNESSE IBEROAMERICANO FESTIVAL 2003 at Sesame Workshop *Plaza Sésamo Season 11] at Guia Tv Category:Plaza Sesamo Sketches